My Messy Sister
by MattheJ1
Summary: Warning: Elsanna. When Anna makes a mess at dinner with Elsa, she proposes an...unusual way of cleaning up.


_splash_

"Oops!"

Elsa sighed, looking down at the dark splotch that had just appeared on her dress. She slowly raised her gaze, looking at the table, then her plate, then the fondue set, then, across the table, at her sister's embarrassed face.

"Sorry, super sorry!" Anna said, dropping the strawberry she had been holding in the chocolate waterfall. She wilted under Elsa's queenly gaze. "It was a total accident!"

"I know, Anna," Elsa said, in a tone that indicated that this fact changed little.

It wasn't that surprising, really. Of course, now that just the two of them were dining together, they would end up eating chocolate frequently. Of course, if they were regularly eating chocolate, Anna would insist trying out that new fondue contraption she had just acquired.

And of course, if they had fondue, Anna would manage to make it splash all over her sister's dress.

"I-I mean it!" Anna said, running over to Elsa's side of the table. "I had no idea it would splash like that!"

"That was rather impressive," Elsa replied, "how you managed to get all of it onto me and stay totally clean yourself."

In truth, "totally clean" was an exaggeration. Anna had not been eating her strawberries in a remotely clean manner, and a series of chocolate blemishes ran across her blouse. Arguably, though, that only amplified Elsa's point.

"Well," Anna said, floundering, "maybe if you didn't look so beautiful all the time, it wouldn't be such a big deal when you got messy!"

"I-" Elsa did a double take. "What?"

"Uh…"

If Anna had been embarrassed before, now she was absolutely flummoxed. Her face was just about as red as Elsa had ever seen it.

"I…I mean…your dress!" she said. "You wear these nice, pretty dresses all the time, so as soon as you get a little stain, it looks way worse by comparison!"

"Oh," Elsa said. She looked down at the stain, which was not at all little - it ran from her left breast down to her right hip. "So, you're saying this would look good on a different outfit?" she teased.

"Well, no, I…I mean, I guess, if only by-" Anna stammered.

Elsa laughed. "It's okay, Anna, I get your meaning."

Anna chuckled. "Okay, so we're good, then."

"Yeah, we're good."

A few seconds of silence passed.

Anna stuck out her hand. "Alright, hand it over."

Elsa frowned in confusion. "Hand what over."

"Your dress, silly!"

Elsa jumped. "W-What?"

"Take off your dress, leave it outside the door, and we'll call the servants to take it to be washed," Anna explained. "They'll have a new one ready before we're done eating. We are in a castle, remember?"

"Well, sure, but…that's…it's so immodest!" Elsa stammered.

Anna snorted. "How? I'm the only person who'll see it."

"Well, sure, but…" Elsa lowered her voice. "Anna, I'm not wearing any-"

"Who cares? We used to take baths together - it's nothing I haven't seen before."

 _Yes, it is,_ Elsa thought. _Two things, in point of fact._

The idea was a reasonable one - sensible, in fact, and efficient, too. So why did she feel so nervous about it?

 _And why is she so confident when she's talking about_ this _?_

Anna's voice grew more serious. "Look, you don't have to do this if you don't want, okay? I just wanted to come up with a solution, since I caused the problem to begin with. I'm sure you can come up with a better answer."

Her voice plucked at Elsa's heartstrings.

 _She must practice that tone._

"No, you're right," said Elsa, standing up. "I was the one acting weird about it. We're sisters, right?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders out of the straps, and her dress fell to the floor.

The initial wave of embarrassment was nowhere near as bad as she thought it would be. Her hands moved automatically to cover herself, but she fought against it, bringing them to her sides.

Elsa chuckled to herself. "You were right, Anna. Nothing to be nervous about."

Anna didn't reply. She just stared, her mouth beginning to go slack.

 _Okay, now it's starting to get weird._ "Anna?"

Anna shook herself to attention. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, no shame about it. Nothing wrong at all, I just…what were we talking about?" Her eyes were still fixed on Elsa's body.

Rather than be unnerved or upset by her gaze, however, Elsa felt…proud? For whatever reason, her sister's admiration of her body felt quite wonderful.

Still, it was a little weird, being naked in the same room as her fully clothed sister.

 _Well, there's two ways to fix that. And the first one would be admitting defeat._

"So, shall we get back to dinner?" Anna asked, nearly missing her seat as she sat back down.

"Not so fast," Elsa said, the hint of a grin on her face. "You've got some chocolate on your clothes, too."

"Huh?" Anna looked down. "Oh, right, my blouse."

"Oh, no, not just there," Elsa said. "You've got some on your skirt, too. And I'll bet it's soaked all the way through to your underwear, too."

Anna looked quizzical. Then realization hit her.

"Wait, hang on a se-"

xxxxxxx

 _This was not one of my brightest ideas,_ Elsa conceded.

Oh, sure, it had seemed like a good way to level the playing field. With both of their clothes now on the floor outside their room, waiting for the servants to pick them up, there was no longer an imbalance between her and Anna, at least in terms of nakedness.

But she still had to finish eating, and for some reason, that was now much more difficult.

For the second time, a strawberry collided with the corner of her mouth as she turned her head away from staring at Anna's breasts. She couldn't help herself, and knowing that Anna appeared to be having the same difficulties didn't really help. Her skin was just such an appealing shade of pink, and dotted with innumerable freckles, from top to bottom, even a few past her navel and down by-

"Enjoying the fondue?" Anna asked.

Elsa jerked her head up. "Uh, yes! Yes, it's very good."

That was no lie, at least. Elsa had fallen in love with fondue almost as quickly as Anna had.

Anna smiled warmly. "Glad you like it!"

Elsa smiled back. "Yeah, we should definitely do this more often."

The smiles faded. The blushes returned.

"Uh, I mean…" Elsa trailed off. She hastily tried to think of a change of subject.

"I just remembered, didn't you drop a strawberry in there?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Anna said, seemingly just as relieved to be on a different topic.

 _This is weird and we both know it, but neither of us want to say it, because that'd only make it weirder._

 _I can fix this. If I just make it cold in here, then it'll only make sense that we cover ourselves up, right?_

As she stabbed a strawberry with her fork in her right hand, she twirled her left hand around under the table, releasing a subtle blast of cold air. Since they were so close, it wouldn't take long for her to notice.

And she noticed, all right. Elsa watched as goosebumps formed on Anna's skin, and her nipples hardened. Elsa felt her own following suit.

 _Any more bright ideas, genius?_

Elsa forced herself to look away from Anna's chest. She moved her fork towards the fondue set as she watched Anna pull the strawberry out with her fingers.

 _Yes, because why would she use her fork?_

Elsa watched as Anna bit into the chocolate-covered fruit. She had assumed this would be safer to look at, but now she had to watch as Anna's eyes closed in pleasure, her luscious lips chewing on the strawberry for what seemed like an eternity. The noises of pleasure she made were causing Elsa's own skin to start tingling.

She swallowed, and Elsa relaxed. _Well, that's over, at least._

Then Elsa raised her fingers, covered in chocolate, to her mouth. The noises of pleasure only continued as she sucked them clean, first the pinky, then ring, then middle, then index, then-

 _splash_

Elsa pulled back, and felt something warm hit her stomach.

Her fork, unsupervised, had plunged into the fondue, and she had splashed chocolate onto her exposed arm, stomach, and thigh.

Anna looked at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was an idiot, that's what happened," Elsa said, feeling monumentally silly. "At least I didn't get my dress dirty, eh?"

Anna rushed around to her side of the table. "I'll take care of this," she said hurriedly.

"No, don't bother," said Elsa, reaching for her napkin. "I've got it."

Anna grabbed her wrist. Elsa looked at her, surprised.

"Please," Anna said mischievously. "It would be a shame to let that chocolate go to waste."

Then, before she could respond, Anna lowered her head to Elsa's wrist and began to lick off the chocolate.

Elsa was paralyzed. All she could do was gasp as she felt Anna's tongue sliding up and down her wrist. As if her tongue was a bolt of lightning, she felt tingles running up her arm, spreading throughout her whole body.

Anna stopped, and Elsa breathed. "Anna-" she began.

But Anna's head had already plunged downward, and now it was Elsa's stomach that she attended to.

In an instant, the lightning bolts were back, ten times as furious. This time, Elsa remembered to breathe, her breaths in sync with Anna's tongue. In this moment, Elsa felt closer to her sister than ever before.

 _Is this real life? Is this actually happening?_

 _I hope so, because it feels amazing!_

Now Anna stopped again, and lifted her head. She was blushing furiously, but still smiling. "One more to go," she said, her voice breathy.

Elsa opened her mouth to say 'Wait'. "Okay" came out instead.

Anna dropped to her knees, her hands on Elsa's legs for support. Elsa angled her legs to reveal the last bit of chocolate, well aware that she was exposing something else to Anna in the process.

Anna moved in to the last dark patch and began to suck.

Elsa let out a small cry in surprise, then bit it off before it became a moan. The previous two times had been nothing - now fireworks went off inside her head.

She began to writhe, her arms gripping the chair, then herself, then settling on Anna's hair. "Anna," she gasped, before moving on to more primal noises.

If she had been brief in her first two passes, Anna now made up for it in spades, spending what felt like ages between Elsa's legs. Finally, when it seemed she could take no more, Anna relented, at last pulling away.

For a long time, there were no words. The two just sat there, Elsa in her chair and Anna on the floor, breathing slowly and deeply.

Finally, Anna got to her feet. "Wow. I didn't think that would be so…so…wow."

Elsa chuckled. "That's a good word for it, yeah."

More silence. Then Anna glanced towards the door. "They probably have our clothes ready by now. I'll go grab-"

"Not so fast, little lady," Elsa said, grabbing her wrist. "You've got some chocolate on you, too.

Anna froze. "I do? Where?"

Elsa smiled. "In your hair."

Anna started patting her head, searching."

"Not up there."

Anna looked puzzled. Then her eyes widened. She looked down between her legs.

If Anna's smile had been mischievous, Elsa's was downright wicked.

"Oops."

.

.

.

 _This fanfic was initially uploaded to ElsannaFluff Tumblr page_ _as part of their monthly contest._


End file.
